Just Play The Goddamn Game
by GiraffeStripes
Summary: 2D wants to roleplay and Murdoc isn't impressed. Can the singer convince him its fun to play games? WARNING: smut, 2Doc. boyXboy


Title: **Just play the goddamn game**

_Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, my account got hacked and I'm totally fucked. Literally all my stories got deleted and I don't even have them saved, so I'm rewriting a couple of my better ones and making them actually _good_ this time round. For anyone who read 'downright sunshine' I'm about three chapters in and it's looking better. Okay, on with the fic._

_Warning: random smut. I have no idea what possessed me to write this._

2D anticipated the knock at the door. He was absently flipping through the channels, fingers twitching over the number keys. He'd blink a couple of times before sniffling and rubbing the edge of his nose absently. He fidgeted, trying to get comfortable on the couch, face flushed at the thought that Russel and Noodle were out again. It wasn't so much he was frightened to be alone. No, just—anxious.

2D liked that. Anxious. It didn't mean he was scared, despite the fact he glanced around at every sudden sound, be it something on TV or simply something in the pipes.

When the doorbell rang, he couldn't help but grin. His food was here. That was very good news. He had always liked pizza.

He opened the door, relieved to see another human being. A slightly older, good-looking human being, at that. He was maybe somewhere around thirty, thirty five.

"Large pizza, vegetarian?" the pizza guy drawled in his cockney accent, chewing on what seemed like a piece of gum, the pizza sitting on his shoulder.

"Yeah," 2D answered, able to smell the delicious mix of cheese and tomato. He opened the door more and stepped out to meet the other, eyeing him with interest.

"That'll be fifteen fifty," the guy replied, taking the pizza with both hands and presenting it to the other, mismatched eyes bored.

"O-okay, hold on," 2D stammered slightly, slipping a hand in his back pocket. He had left a twenty there but it appeared to be gone. He shoved his other hand into the other pocket, frantically, inadvertently tugging his pants slightly down lower on his hipbones.

The pizza guy raised a questioning eyebrow, still chewing.

"I don't have it," 2D said, clearly upset. "I don't—I can't pay for this."

"That's real unfortunate, kid," the guy murmured, blinking slowly. He clearly didn't care.

"Well—what do I do?" 2D frowned, taking a step toward the other as if maybe he'd have an answer. "I'm so hungry."

"No money, no pizza," the man replied, bringing his shoulders up slightly in a shrug, smirking as he started to step away. "Sorry."

"No wait!" 2D said frenetically, grabbing the other's wrist with both hands.

The pizza guy looked down at the hands before up at 2D. Before he could ask the customer to let go, 2D murmured,

"I can pay."

2D met the other's eyes, chewing on his lips meaningfully, still holding onto his wrist. The pizza guy sighed slightly, turning to the customer slowly.

"Okay," he said flatly. "Then why don't you let go of me, sir, and go get the money?"

"But I—you need to come inside with me," 2D said meaningfully, squeezing the other's wrist a bit and taking another step which was bold enough for him.

"Why?" the pizza guy asked flatly, stopping his chewing for a moment.

"That's the only way I can—" 2D paused, getting very close to the other and tilting his head up to him, licking his lips. "Pay."

The guy blinked, watching the other. After a pause he tugged his hand away from 2D and turned.

"Good one," he tossed over his shoulder, taking the pizza away. "Guess you're going to be really hungry tonight, sir."

"Hey!" 2D yelled, looking surprisingly frustrated. "Banana twelve, Murdoc!"

"Can I spit out the gum now?" Murdoc asked, walking back to 2D with the pizza and spitting the gum out anyway without waiting for an answer. "Stu, this is stupid. There are zombies out here and I'm sick of this dumb uniform."

"You're the stupid one!" 2D shouted, voice raising at the other, tensing. "You're not supposed to just drive away with the pizza!"

"I know," Murdoc said bored, shifting the red cap up off his forehead. "I brought it over to eat. Not to roleplay."

"That's not what I mean!" 2D grumbled exasperated, crossing his arms, feeling them quiver slightly. "You're supposed to be the 'reluctant pizza guy,' not a total dick!"

Murdoc blinked and looked down briefly, as if thinking. 2D watched him, nervous as to what the other was thinking. It was always like that. It was impossible to know what Murdoc was actually feeling or thinking.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, looking at 2D, making the bluenette flush and pout slightly.

Even after a good couple of months of being "together," 2D still felt flustered and anxious around Murdoc. But even so, he had grown to trust Murdoc enough to speak his mind and actually have a spine.

"Whatever, Muds," 2D murmured, tugging at his buttoned shirt. "It's fine."

2D felt a familiar hand at his face and he looked up as Murdoc leaned in to kiss him gently.

"Let's just go inside and eat," Murdoc suggested quietly, flicking at 2D's blue hair slightly. "Then we can play all you want."

"We always do that," 2D sighed, still flushing all the same at Murdoc's intimacy. "I wanted to do something different."

Despite the common misconception that 2D and Murdoc's relationship was based on very obvious and designated roles, they were both very flexible.

Of course, 2D was the vacant, pretty, and dependent bottom for quite some time in the beginning, and Murdoc gladly took the role as the older, stronger, and independent top for Him. But after some time passed and 2D's libido went to new heights, his shy exterior would dissolve to reveal an eager, sexual being. Only Murdoc had seen the excited and even confident glint in 2D's eyes behind closed doors.

"Different," Murdoc repeated, eyeing the singer carefully.

"Yeah, to spice up our, sex life," 2D trailed off, as if realizing how silly that sounded coming from him.

"What are we, unhappily married?" Murdoc asked, frowning slightly.

"Shut up, Murdoc," 2D sighed halfheartedly. "I just, wanted to try…"

When 2D trailed off again, turning his head, Murdoc turned his as well, dipping it down to meet 2D's eyes.

"Wanted to try what?" Murdoc asked.

"I just, figured maybe—I could—y'know—I mean," 2D's words were starting to feel rushed and he felt the same anxiety of the pressure to answer as he did so many years ago as a child.

"Spit it out, D," Murdoc said flatly.

"I just wanted to see what it's like to be a top!" 2D answered quickly, all in one breath, locking eyes with The bassist to let him know he was serious. He felt his face burn but it was too late to go back now. And, honestly, if he couldn't even bear to be embarrassed in front of someone as close as Murdoc, then he would never get anywhere.

"What, that's it?" He sighed, looking like he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "You could've just asked. Are you more head-fucked than I thought you were?"

"You can't even pretend to be a pizza guy, you little bitch," 2D found himself snapping with a frown.

Murdoc simply shrugged as if agreeing to that statement, before sitting on one hip, still holding the pizza.

"So," Murdoc started, giving 2D a sly smirk. "Are we gonna do this or what?"

2D couldn't have been any happier to see that look. He knew it meant Murdoc was submitting.

"Seriously?" 2D asked, literally bouncing with excitement. "Just like we had planned?"

"Just like you had planned, sure," The older man sighed, watching the bluenette take his wrist again.

"Okay, okay," 2D grinned before slipping back to his "role." "Banana twelve."

Murdoc found himself scoffing at the "safe word" but he said nothing, clearing his throat.

"If you can't pay, no pizza," Murdoc started, watching 2D for his cues.

"I can," 2D murmured, slowly meeting Murdoc's eyes and bringing Murdoc's hand close to his chest. "You just—have to come inside."

Murdoc narrowed his eyes slightly as 2D gave him a slight warning glare.

"I don't know," Murdoc murmured, glancing back at his car as if reluctant but tempted. He looked back at 2D, biting his lip. "I really need to deliver the other pizzas."

"Please?" 2D whispered, looking up at Murdoc meaningfully.

After a moment's pause, Murdoc slowly nodded, letting 2D lead him into the house.

Once 2D closed the door behind Murdoc, he turned the dark-haired male to face him, moving in to kiss him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Murdoc grunted, pressing a hand to 2D's chest, halfheartedly, of course.

"Just go with it," 2D murmured, taking the pizza from the bassist's hands and placing it on the coffee table before sliding his hands up the other's chest slowly, licking his lips meaningfully.

"I don't think this is—" Murdoc started to say, feeling 2D's fingers lingering over his chest bone, brushing over his nipples through the thin material of his shirt. Murdoc felt his breath hitch and he tried to loosen his usual firm control, and allowed himself a shiver.

"This-this is wrong," Murdoc murmured, faltering over his words, hoping that would make him seem like he was crumbling under 2D's advances. It did. 2D was very pleased.

"I don't want to be right," 2D breathed, moving to take Murdoc's face and forcing his lips onto his.

Murdoc made a noise of struggle, acting as if he was trying to move away. To his surprise, 2D grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him back. Murdoc stayed there in 2D's hold, obeying and kissing feverishly back.

"Mmn," Murdoc sighed with a slight hum against the other's lips as they fell into rhythm. He felt 2D's hands release and tighten around his shirt, fidgeting with the collar slightly. Murdoc waited for 2D to make another move before making any of his own.

2D then moved his hands down Murdoc's front, feeling the tight and slight muscle there before curling around his waist and slipping into his back pockets, purposefully pushing their hips together in a low grind.

Murdoc released a token gasp, letting his head fall back slightly.

"We can't," he murmured quietly as 2D nipped along his jawline and down his throat, rolling his hips.

Murdoc placed his hands on 2D's arms, as if to push him away but 2D kept their bodies sealed and after Murdoc dissolved into another string of gentle sighs, he moved them around to hold 2D.

2D diligently lapped at Murdoc's neck, leaving love bites to mark him as his own. 2D licked along the raw flesh as one of his hands moved between them and palmed Murdoc.

Murdoc cursed in response, feeling his knees trying to give out as he moved his hips into 2D's touch forcefully, thrusting slightly before stopping and taking his wrist. 2D gasped slightly, looking up at the other, sudden fear in his eyes as if he had upset the other. But he relaxed when he saw Murdoc was still "acting." For him.

"You can't do this," Murdoc panted, licking his dry lips and staring at the other. "It isn't right."

"But it's the only way I can pay," 2D whimpered slightly, moving to take ahold of Murdoc's shirt again and lean up to breathe on his open lips teasingly. "Please, I'm so- hungry."

Murdoc shut his eyes and bit his lip, looking strained and uncomfortable, looking the part as a torn pizza delivery guy. Torn between duty and pleasure.

"Look," Murdoc started, clearing his throat and meeting 2D's eyes when the bluenette moved his fingertips through his dark hair soothingly, pushing the red cap off. "I'm just the pizza guy and-and you're a customer and we don't even know each other."

Murdoc was surprising himself at how into this he was getting but seeing 2D act his part seamlessly was enough motivation. He wanted to make the fantasy real for him, after all.

"We can-we can get to know each other tonight," 2D offered with a strange look of innocence that held such ferocity.

"How about I come back later, then," Murdoc murmured, moving as if to make for the door. But 2D grabbed the bassist's face, and shook his head stubbornly.

"No. Now," 2D snapped, crushing their lips together, coaxing noises curling out from the pit of his stomach.

Murdoc willingly allowed 2D to grab him, trying to keep up with his kisses with small, surprised noises of his own that he was starting to realize were not forced. They were quite real. As 2D started to press him back, Murdoc found himself actually stumbling slightly, feeling a bit anxious. He watched 2D, even as they kissed and their teeth would graze occasionally, their lips bruising, their tongues moving shamelessly against each other in a chorus of moans.

With a slight shove, Murdoc tripped back and fell into the arm chair, looking up at 2D with an almost confused look. Things were going too fast, even for him. And it was making his eyes glimmer slightly in anticipation of what 2D was going to do next. 2D had a moment of nervousness as he watched Murdoc, tugging his shirt absently before nodding to himself slightly and kneeling down in front of the older man. He inched closer, between his legs, resting his arms on his legs as he leaned up to get Murdoc's lips, biting into the lower one with a needy whimper.

Murdoc breathed heavily, his usually clear mind all a flurry as 2D kissed him aggressively and grabbed at him to a bruising degree. 2D moved his lips away momentarily, sucking on his shoulder with a light moan as his fingers fumbled with Murdoc's pants' button and zipper. With a little help, Murdoc had allowed 2D's eager fingers to slip under his waist band and begin to stroke him harshly.

"Oh, sweet Satan," Murdoc grunted, wincing a bit simply because it had been so sudden. But his hips bucked up graciously as obscenities fell from Murdoc's lips like the small breaths that escaped him. He felt his thighs tensing and his breath grow shallow as he let his head rest back against the chair. He had not thought 2D's dominance would be so—refreshingly arousing.

2D, always watching Murdoc slightly to make sure he was always pleased, moved to push the dark-haired man's shirt up, attacking the exposed green-tinted skin with his teeth and lips, fingers working at Murdoc's very apparent arousal. As Murdoc felt his toes curl at the mere contact, he looked down to watch 2D move the tip of his tongue around one of his nipples before enveloping it with his lips, teething at it gently.

Murdoc felt a sweat build along his hairline as he watched, moaning faintly as he moved his hips into 2D's hand, wanting more friction. More pleasure. He was losing control and he just wanted more.

2D pulled back, meeting Murdoc's lust-filled eyes with a faint blush and a cheeky smile before tugging the bassist's pants the rest of the way down to his ankles. 2D moved in, fingers fidgeting over Murdoc's inner thighs as he lapped and teethed at his green, soft abdomen. Murdoc's nails were digging into the armrests, teeth sinking into his lip as he simply watched, entranced.

The singer pulled away again to sit back on his heels, removing his shirt and stretching his long, slim torso in the process. Murdoc licked his lips at the sight, feeling hungry himself. 2D tossed the shirt aside, shoulders rising up with brief tension before noticing the want in Murdoc's eyes and smiling to himself. 2D unbuttoned his pants, letting them slip down to his angular hipbones as he crawled with a sway back toward Murdoc. He moved to lick gently along the bassist's inner thigh, making the other visibly shiver.

The dark-haired male watched the curve of 2D's spine, breath shortening as the singer's lips and tongue moved closer to the base of his length. He felt 2D's fingers around the thick, tough skin before being joined by his tight lips at his head.

"Ah! Mmn, fuck," Murdoc gasped, tensing considerably as he moved his hips slowly, trying to get 2D to take him completely. The bluenette inched his lips down around the bassist, sucking with small noises of approval. Once 2D took all he could, eyes watering slightly, he bobbed his head, fingers moving over the flesh that his mouth couldn't reach.

Murdoc found it difficult to resist fucking 2D's mouth but he held onto the armrest with one hand, fingers embedded into the material as the other hand slipped over 2D's shoulder, stroking his curved spine slowly before curling into his blue hair.

2D shifted one knee over Murdoc's foot, arching his hips so that his own arousal caught the bassist's shin as he bobbed quickly, hollowing his cheeks and tightening his lips around Murdoc. He moaned loudly around the other for a different kind of feeling, rolling his hips roughly against the darker man as he did.

Finally, 2D pulled away, blinking a bit worriedly up at Murdoc, only to be reassured by his dark eyes looking softened and glazed with lust.

"Oh, Satan, please," Murdoc panted, chest rising and lowering quickly, knees spread and looking completely collapsed as he begged. "Please, fuck me."

The words sent chills up 2D's spine. He grinned widely, twitching slightly before moving to stand, leaning forward on the chair, catching Murdoc's lips briefly before climbing onto him. The singer placed one knee between Murdoc's on the seat, the other one stretched under him. The bassist slowly reached over to take one of 2Ds hands, much to the bluenette's surprise. Murdoc slipped two fingers into his mouth, sucking them as he stared up at 2D, making the singer flush slightly at the sight. The darker man curled his tongue around his spidery, pale fingers erotically, looking up at 2D with an unrecognizable hunger.

2D pulled a bottle of lube he had earlier stored in the cabinet next to the chair. He squeezed a sizeable amount onto his fingers, as well as his cock and Murdoc's hole.

He watched Murdoc carefully as he moved one finger to tease and circle the entrance before pressing inside his warmth. Murdoc instinctively tightened around him at first but with a slight shift, his eyes continued to encourage 2D along. 2D pressed the second finger in, scissoring them slightly and thrusting them into Murdoc. The dark haired man made a face of discomfort but it soon passed as he angled his hips slightly and 2D's fingers just caught something.

"Fuck, hurry," Murdoc murmured, voice sounding strained as he stroked himself absently, eyes on 2D. "Fuck me."

2D didn't need another suggestion. He spat in his hand, trying to remember what Murdoc had done so many times. What the men did in all those pornos. But even as he did it and coated himself handsomely with lube, he looked confident and ready. He slowly lead himself to Murdoc's entrance, holding himself up over Murdoc with his other hand on the headrest. Murdoc shut his eyes, taking a deep, wavering breath as he felt 2D's head pushing into him. He winced, trying his best not to tense because he knew it would hurt for both himself and 2D.

But 2D managed to press in slowly and smoothly, short gasps for air starting to push out of the blond as he felt the tension around his arousal.

"A-sweet Satan," he gasped as Murdoc recovered from the pain he knew would be crawling up his spine the next morning. Murdoc remained calm even with the obvious pain because he knew the moment he looked distressed, 2D would be upset. 2D, in turn, knew how much it hurt and watched Murdoc's face carefully, licking his lips nervously. He was tempted to lean in and ask if the other was all right.

But for 2D's sake, Murdoc let his eyes roll back into his head and moaned, arms reaching up and back to grab the chair, hips squirming slightly against 2D.

"That's nice," Murdoc groaned, spreading his knees and moving his hips to make 2D confident enough to move. 2D, smiling to himself, started to slowly move, jerking into the other, using his back leg as leverage. Murdoc tilted his head, holding on to the chair and grunting every time 2D thrust into him. It hurt. Badly. But as 2D shifted slightly at an angle, he caught that wonderful feeling that overpowered the pain.

"Uuhn!" Murdoc thoughtlessly cried, starting to move his hips vigorously to frantically keep 2D's thrust there. "Nnh, ye- uhn! Fuck, right there!"

All of 2D's insecurities or hesitance moved aside as he started to hump and roll his hips as hard and quickly as he could into Murdoc, getting lost in the rhythm and the sound of slapping skin coupled with the bassist's rare for more. 2D let his head fall forward, blue hair in his eyes as he concentrated, his faint grunts matching the time of Murdoc's cries.

Murdoc thought 2D was going to topple the armchair over he was using such force, but Murdoc could not verbalize such a concern. All he could manage were short whimpers that tore out of his lungs in shorter intervals than breaths. Murdoc was actually starting to feel light-heated, all the blood rushing to his normally green face, a vague pinkish-brown blush taking form there. He was turning into a submissive mess, moving his hips up violently to meet 2D's sharp thrusts, lips hanging open with his hand around his throbbing arousal.

"I-I ca- Muds, I can-" 2D stammered, breaking character with a bright red face, gasping for air to speak as he thrust into him but it was too late. 2D filled Murdoc with a loud guttural moan, thrusting in erratically without rhythm to prolong the orgasm. In the process, Murdoc finished soon after with a violent shiver and a strained gasp.

2D collapsed onto the other, breathing heavily and glistening with sweat. Murdoc smiled weakly, stroking his fingers through 2D's hair with his good hand. The other had worked hard. Murdoc was proud of him. Appreciated him. The singer lifted his head tiredly to make sure, one last time, that The darker man was pleased, before smiling with a small fidget and kissing Murdoc's lips. When a younger 2D would have asked Murdoc a dozen times if he had done a good job, this 2D knew that he had made the other male happy. Once 2D removed himself from Murdoc with a slight hiss and the bassist had wiped himself and his chest with his shirt, the bluenette curled up in Murdoc's lap on the chair, nestling his head into the crook of his neck comfortably.

"Pizza's probably cold now," Murdoc sighed. But 2D didn't hear any resentful tones in his voice.

"We can heat it up, babe," 2D murmured against Murdoc's bruised neck, tugging the blanket hanging off the armchair to cover them.

"Babe?" He pondered, smirking.

"Shh," 2D giggled "Sex high, leave me alone."

And 2D felt no pressure of the possibility of waking up the next morning alone. Such a possibility didn't exist and he knew it.


End file.
